The normal method used today for browsing digitally stored images is to find out which image to view next, request decoding of that image, and displaying it, and then start over again. In most applications this may result in slow and/or jerky presentation of the images, which may result in an unpleasant user experience or even be straining for the user. Hence, the known method do not produce a pleasant and/or smooth user experience.